


【卜洋】悠长假期

by koiok



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok





	【卜洋】悠长假期

如果知道男人伤得这么重，卜凡一开始就不会把他捡回家，大概是因为黄昏，夕阳过于浓烈，让他没弄清楚男人衣服上的污渍里有多少是血，只记得男人有张不错的脸。因为这个他把男人扛上了车。那时男人还有意识，对他说了一声谢谢。等搬回家丢到浴室里仔细查看的时候，卜凡有点后悔。男人的胸口早就被不知道什么东西贯穿了，血污的下面还盖着大大小小的伤口。卜凡不明白为什么他还活着，甚至还清醒着。  
“别吃掉我。”男人小声地哀求着。  
“你要给个痛快吗？”卜凡身上有刀。但实话说，这个人都伤成这样了，他也不知道往哪儿下刀能让他痛快点。  
“不用了。”男人说，”让我自个儿死一死。“  
卜凡配合地把人丢在浴室里。天已经黑了，他没有开门的胆子，只能第二天早上再把尸体丢大街上。整个屋子里都是一股血腥味，因此这天晚上门窗震动的声响越发剧烈。野兽的嘶吼和磨牙声吵得卜凡没法好好睡觉。他躺在床上，戴上耳机，想起了浴室里的那个麻烦。虽然以前也不是没有过经验，但归根结底，给人收尸不是什么快活的事情。  
第二天一早他走到浴室前，听到里面传来了哗哗的水声。  
起初他以为是睡眠不良引起的幻听。后来，他又想会不会是昨晚没有关好水龙头。但老实说，不管怎么听，那都是普通的淋浴声。在做好心理建设后他推开门，发现尸体在给自己洗澡。  
还是冷水澡，浴室里没有雾气，卜凡可以清楚地看到男人的身体。他胸口的贯穿伤已经奇迹般地结了痂，别的大大小小伤口虽然也还在，但都变成了一道道粉色的印子，变得无关紧要。男人脚底的水流里混着一丝一缕淡淡的血色，浴室的地板上残留着大片的血迹，这就是昨天惨案的最后一点证据。他并不介意被卜凡盯着，好像他已经习惯了这样赤裸地出现在人面前。  
干嘛不用热水洗？  
热水洗伤口会很疼。男人漫不经心地说，你来的正好，能借我一套衣服吗？  
昨晚将男人抱回家的时候卜凡就知道他很轻，看到他穿上自己衣服的时候，卜凡再次对男人的瘦有了明确的认识。T恤大半都是空的，灯光能透过浅色的布料能勾勒出纤细的线条。男人毫不客气地在餐桌前坐下，狼吞虎咽地吃卜凡给他做的早餐。因为动作有点大了，胸口的位置又洇出了一小片血迹。他不好意思地低下头擦了擦。  
“给你弄脏了。”他说，“对不住啊。”  
卜凡看不下去，给他拿来了绷带和伤药。男人让他放回去。  
“我自己能好，不要浪费这些。”他很客气地说。  
男人说自己叫木子洋。但他也说这不是他的真名。至于他本来叫什么，早就被他给忘了。“我这里被打开过几次。”木子洋指了指自己的脑袋，“里面被弄得一塌糊涂，过去的事情都记不太清楚了。”  
反正这跟卜凡也没什么关系。木子洋躺了没多久身上的伤就全好了。卜凡相信他就算脑袋真的被砸碎也不会死。  
知道木子洋痊愈是在第三天的清晨，卜凡被一种怪异的快感唤醒。他迷糊着伸手去摸快感的源头，摸到了线条利落的鼻梁还有下颌骨。他睁开眼睛，看到木子洋伏在他身下，嘴里含着他的性器吞吐。卜凡猛地按着他的后脑，捅到他喉咙的深处。木子洋一下子被呛出了眼泪。但依然一声不吭，卖力地服务着他，连精液都全部吞了下去，然后熟练地去床头扯了一张卫生纸，慢慢地把脸和嘴唇擦干净。  
“你在搞什么？”卜凡问。  
“你不就是为了这个才带我回来的吗？”木子洋很奇怪地说，“你不图我点什么，我会觉得过意不去。”  
虽然是这么个情况，但卜凡还是有点心虚。木子洋趁他天人交战着，自己去洗手间漱了个口，再重新躺回他身边，湿漉漉地咬着卜凡的耳朵。“你这儿跟别人不太一样。”木子洋说，“挺可爱的。”  
“你不怕我嫌你性骚扰，把你赶出去？”卜凡喘着粗气说。  
“你想上我。那天洗澡的时候我就知道。”  
木子洋穿的是卜凡的睡裤，比他自己的身材大一点，很容易就从胯上滑下来。他把睡裤褪到膝盖，用股缝磨蹭着卜凡的性器。他很会这个，连喘息和齿缝泄露出来的呻吟都像是精心算计好的。他连衣服都没有脱，卜凡就被他又弄硬了。  
卜凡把他推到床上，把他的脸压在枕头上，从后面挤进他的身体。“好大……”木子洋微弱地说。  
他确实绞得很紧。本来就没有扩张也没有润滑，即使受伤了也不奇怪。卜凡把他的衣服往上推，把脸贴在他温热光洁的脊背上。“疼吗？”卜凡问。  
“……再深一点儿……”木子洋闷闷地说，“你得再用力点操我，我才不会疼。”  
卜凡狠狠地顶到了深处。他以为木子洋会痛呼或者惊叫，但他只是机械地呢喃着好舒服、好棒之类的话。下身被湿热的后穴紧紧挤压吮吸的感觉冲昏了卜凡的头脑，他掐着木子洋的腰冲撞了起来。木子洋的胸口刚刚长好，一片新生的嫩肉，揉上去特别软，又很敏感。  
“你想射在哪儿？”卜凡问。  
“就里面。”木子洋抬起脸，卜凡看到了他绯红的眼角。他猜到木子洋会这么回答。  
完事以后木子洋立刻跳下床往浴室跑。卜凡把他拽了回来。“你干嘛？”他问。  
“后面……含不住，不清理的话会弄脏床铺的。”木子洋说。  
“你给我回来。”卜凡搂着他，摸到他的前面。木子洋的性器还硬挺挺地翘着。卜凡的手刚摸上去就被木子洋弄开了。  
“你别照顾我。洋哥不习惯这个。”木子洋今晚首次有点难为情。  
“你做给我看。”卜凡命令他。  
木子洋僵住了。他脸上的潮红还没有褪去，眼神却已经冷了。  
“那我能留下来吗？”他问。  
卜凡没想到他会问这个。他有些烦躁地把木子洋赶下床，推进了浴室里，把门关上。隔着门他问木子洋：“你过去经历过什么？”  
木子洋很久也没有回答他。卜凡隔着门只能听到水龙头被拧开，水声像暴雨一样。  
“都说我不记得啦。”木子洋说。  
木子洋的记忆一塌糊涂，但生活技能却还在。他会开车，这大大提升了卜凡外出狩猎的效率。卜凡也教他用枪，但他老是抱怨后坐力震得肩膀疼。“你不是伤不着吗？”卜凡说。  
“但我怕疼。”木子洋理直气壮。  
安定下来了的木子洋居然是一个开朗活泼的男人，跟卜凡前几任的搭档完全不一样，弄得卜凡也有点无所适从。据他说，因为这种死不掉的体质，他被人拉去做了很长一段时间的研究。最近研究所被怪物入侵，他才趁机跑了出来。再往前的事情，他就完全想不起来了。  
“你见过那些怪物吗？”卜凡问。  
“见过啊。”木子洋说，“都丑不拉几的，长得像螃蟹和八爪鱼生下来的东西。有一回我看到他们从海里爬出来，身上一股馊了的海腥味。”  
“这你都看到了？”  
“可不是嘛，我这半边都给吃掉了，过了好久才长回来。”木子洋比划着。  
看到卜凡被吓到了，他又乐呵呵地说：“我开玩笑的。”  
卜凡没觉得他在开玩笑。他知道木子洋对那些东西的恐惧比谁都要深，因为他真的亲眼见过也被伤害过。在夜里他们有时会听到海里发出轰鸣，有什么巨大的东西碾过街道，怪物在门外窃窃私语，利爪和牙齿在被铁焊丝的窗户上摩擦，发出尖锐刺耳的声响。每当这种时候木子洋就会脸色苍白。他一定直面过那些东西。  
卜凡没法安慰他，只能带着他不断地找各种材料来加固屋子。每天晚上怪兽的数量都会增加，这间屋子迟早会被攻破。而去找外界求助的人已经走了十个月，杳无音信，卜凡早就看开，本着多活一天算一天的态度，消极应付着生活。木子洋却没法这么想。他说，你可以一死了之，我却不行，所以我们死也要守住这里。  
“你不觉得这句话听起来有什么逻辑漏洞吗？”卜凡说。  
“一点也没有。”木子洋大言不惭，“反正你必须这样。”


End file.
